Ferhunde Tekin
Ferhunde Tekin (nee Guven) is the main villainess of the Turkish television series Yaprak Dokumu. She was the bride of the Tekin family for a long time and she is exiled from the fold. Although she led the family to their destruction, she found redemption through the series. Biography Birth and Early Childhood Ferhunde was born into a loving family, but it would not last much. Her father died in a car accident on the day she took her first step as an eleven month old. Her mother, Nurdan, took all responsibility on herself and eventually married some other guy whom she knew as her real father. Her step father tried to sexually abuse her and then it led Nurdan killing him. With her mother in prison, she was sent to the juvy at the age of 9. Juvy Years She spent near 5 years in juvy. At some point, she couldn't take it any longer and she fled. She would later remember those days after seeing homeless children. She recalls getting bullied by older girls and despising there when it came to cleaning toilets. First Marriage and Having An Affair With Sevket Going through very dark times in the cruelty of the outside world, she desperately married Ismet, a pathetic man who had been living with his mother. Although Ferhunde hated them guts, she had to go along with the them until she met Sevket in the bank where they both would be working in the future. Developing feelings for Sevket and having the wrong idea of the Tekin family being rich, she had an affair with Sevket hoping the prince charming would save her from such a miserable life. That night, Ismet almost caught them while they were at it, but Ferhunde was quick to assess the situation and shooed Sevket outta house before Ismet saw them. Then she would hatch a plan to beat herself up, pinning it on Ismet and play the damsel-in-distress to Sevket. Ferhunde succeeded. Her Second Marriage Having tricked Sevket into believing that she needs him, Sevket decided to introduce Ferhunde to his family. His father, Ali Riza said he would rather disown him at because Ferhunde was a married woman. Eventually, he gave up and they married. The Clash Between Ferhunde and Tekins While her two sister-in-laws, Leyla and Necla, completely adored her, the eldest sister Fikret despised her and showed this to her in every possible way. Ali Riza accepted her as his daughter-in-law but only because Sevket wanted to marry her. He deliberately kept his distance from her and didn't show any signs of kindness. On his high horse, Ali Riza gave a speech about how he perfectly raised all of his children and condescended Ferhunde very subtly, implying she will never be worthy of his family. That day, Ferhunde swore vengeance to besmirch his reputation. Blackmailing Oguz Oguz, the other antagonist, had an on-and-off relationship with both of the sisters, Leyla and Necla. After Leyla was raped by him, she became pregnant. She confided in Ferhunde. When she caught Oguz and another woman, Ceyda, sleeping, she fell from the stairs on her way to the door and had a miscarriage. That's when everyone found about her pregnancy. Ferhunde saw this as an opportunity and blackmailed Oguz so he would marry Leyla to end the shame that has been brought upon the family and he would give her hush money since Ceyda was the wife of his rich boss. Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy